


Presenting

by winchester_wannabe1983



Series: Wincest One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Marking, Mates, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_wannabe1983/pseuds/winchester_wannabe1983
Summary: Dean thought he was a Beta. Turns out he was wrong.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967284
Kudos: 139





	Presenting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and I'm just getting around to posting it. Let me know if you have any ideas for future oneshots!! Thanks for reading!!

Dean Winchester hadn't presented when he was sixteen, leading him and his family to believe he was a Beta. Four years later, Sam presented as an Alpha. Given that Alphas only ever mated with Omegas, the Winchester brothers had to break up. They had been together since Sam was 13, and when Sam presented as an Alpha, both boys were heartbroken. Dean was finally starting to accept that hunting with Sam is the closest he'll ever get to his brother. 

The boys had just gotten back from a particularly nasty witch hunt. Dean hated witches. A lot. As soon as they got into their crappy one-bed motel room for the night, Dean booked it to the shower. He cleaned himself off and flopped onto the ratty old Queen size mattress and fell asleep almost instantly. Sam smiled at his older brother and showered and then got into the bed, looking at the clock. "12:00. Happy 32nd, big brother," Sam whispered, trying not to wake Dean up. Sam scooted to the edge of the bed to try to give Dean some space and fell asleep soon after.

An hour or so later, Sam was woken up by the smell of a new person in the room. An unfamiliar Omega. Sam jumped into action, checking out the whole room, gun loaded. "Dean wake u- oh shit." Sam started to shake Dean awake, but stopped when he realized what was happening. There was nobody else in the room. Dean was presenting as an Omega. Sometimes an Omega can miss their first presenting due to stress or trauma, and they present on their 32nd birthday. Sam was starting to freak out. His brother was an Omega. And damn, he smelled amazing. Sam stood over Dean, frozen in shock. Dean, being the light sleeper he is, slowly woke up and blinked at his younger brother. "Sammy? What's going on?" he looked up at the taller man. Dean suddenly felt a strong urge to bare his neck and let Sam claim him. Then he realized what was going on. 

"Fuck, Sammy… I think I'm an Omega… " Dean sat up in the bed, dumbfounded. "Wait.. I'm an Omega. I'm an Omega!!" Dean smiled, and reached for Sam, who finally snapped out of his staring. Sam smiled and threw himself on top of his big brother. "I knew it wasn't right… I knew we were mates," Sam laughed and leaned down to capture Dean's mouth in a gentle kiss. Both of their hearts were pounding. They hadn't been together in 12 years, and both brothers were trying to make up for lost time. Dean pulled Sam into a deep kiss, running his hands all over his Sammy's body. "Off," Dean whined, tugging on Sam's shirt. Sam pulled his shirt off, and then grabbed Dean's and literally ripped it off of his brother. Sam looked down at the Omega under him and let out a low growl. "Mine."

"Yeah, all yours Sammy. All yours." Dean gasped as Sam started to kiss down his chest, stopping for a few seconds on each nipple. "Fuck, Alpha," Dean whined, baring his neck for Sam. "Please, I need it so bad. Waited 12 years for it, Sammy," the older man groaned, hoping Sammy would get what he was asking for. Sam smiled and shook his head. "I will De, but if I mark you now it'll hurt like a bitch.'' Dean whined again, trying to get his little brother to do something. Sam fumbled with Dean's sweatpants, pulling them down to his ankles along with his boxers. While Dean kicked them off and onto the floor, the younger Winchester finished getting his own clothes off. When Sam looked back at his big brother, he couldn’t help but laugh. 

"What?" Dean asked, looking slightly annoyed with the taller man. "I just never thought I would get you back, that’s all," Sam grinned, feeling a pang of happiness in his chest despite the situation at hand. Dean rolled his eyes, "No chick flick moments, bitch. Now get over here and fuck me,"

"Whatever you say, jerk." Sam's eyes darkened as he let his Alpha take over. He hovered over Dean, sucking and nipping at his neck. Dean arched his back and pulled Sam closer by his hips. Sam trailed kisses down Dean's body, and looked up at his big brother with a smirk before taking Dean's dick into his mouth. Dean gasped and shut his eyes, curling his fingers into Sam's hair. "Shit, Sammy.. You're fucking good at that." Sam kept going for a few minutes, until he could tell by the way Dean was holding onto his hair that the older Winchester was close. Sam brought his fingers to Dean's mouth. "Suck," the younger brother commanded. Dean did as he was told, making sure his lover's fingers were wet and lubed enough. Dean was already producing slick on his own, but some extra help never hurt. Sam moved his hand down Dean's ass and circled his fingers around the small ring of muscle. Dean groaned and tried to grind down onto Sam's fingers only to find air where a hand was just seconds before.

Dean growled in frustration and looked at Sam with dark eyes. "Would you stop being a little shit and just fuck me already, Alpha?" Sam rolled his eyes and slowly inserted a finger into his older brother, earning a loud moan from the Omega under him. "More, Sammy, please.. Need you so bad," Dean mumbled in between moans and pants. Sam quickly opened his brother up and positioned himself at Dean's entrance.

"Ready, baby?" Sam gave Dean a quick peck on the cheek. "I swear if you don't fuck me within the next 10 seconds, I'll go find another Alpha," Dean threatened, both brothers knowing that Dean could/would never find anyone else as perfect as Sam. The taller man just smiled and kissed his Omega, slowly pushing himself in. Dean let out a little yelp in surprise. He knew Sammy was big, but he doesn't remember him being this big. After Sam had bottomed out and given Dean a minute to adjust, Sam started to move, setting a bruising pace with his hips as lust completely overtook both Winchesters. 

Sam snapped his hips up, and Dean jolted. "F-fuck, right there Sammy. Do that again." Sam did it again, earning an almost porn-like sound from Dean. Sam growled and let his eyes flash Alpha red, setting a new and even faster pace of pounding into his Omega. As both brothers felt their orgasms approaching, Sam started to worry. "De.. You want this right..?"

"Of course I do Sammy, I've waited almost 20 years for it. Now knot and mate me, baby brother," Dean smiled up at Sam, and kissed him with all the love and lust and longing he had been holding onto for so long. The kiss was searing, and sent both boys over the edge, Sam's knot slowly moving into place inside Dean. " 'M gonna mark you now, De." Sam kissed over the scent glands in Dean's neck, and bit down, careful not to hurt Dean but hard enough to leave the mark of a mate. Sam maneuvered himself onto the bed, moving himself and Dean into a spooning position, his knot still inside the blissed-out older man. When Dean finally came back around, Sam was able to separate them, causing Dean to whine at the empty feeling. Sam got up gently and got a wet rag to wipe himself and his new mate off before they went to sleep. Sam got back into bed and Dean turned to face him. 

"I know I don't ever say it, but you know I love you, right Sammy? Always have and always will."

"I know, De. I love you too," Sam smiled and kissed his brother. Both men were exhausted, and held each other close as they fell asleep, feeling safe and loved on their first night as mates.


End file.
